


Keeping Dreams Secret

by Joji_Sada



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-11
Updated: 2006-11-11
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joji_Sada/pseuds/Joji_Sada
Summary: Written for theMV’s Odd Femslash ‘Harry Potter’ Pairings: Challenge Number 1given by:Mistress Vamp.  Lily Evans was perfect, and she liked James Potter.  But what happens when a certain blonde catches her eye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here that can be traced in any way to J.K. Rowling and company…However, I reserve the right to write them into my own twisted fantasies. Right?

**A/N:** This is a response to **_MV’s Odd Femslash ‘Harry Potter’ Pairings: Challenge Number 1_** on www.thesilversnitchthree.net. This is the Narcissa Black/Lily Evans pairing. Enjoy.

**** **** **** ****

Lily had always been the golden girl. She lived up to her Ravenclaw name, reading anything and everything she could lay her hands on. She excelled at Potions and Charms, even Transfiguration to a point. She was well liked by most and a friend to both the Snarky Slytherin Severus and Sirius’ own cousin, another Slytherin by the name of Narcissa.

Now, that wasn’t to say they sought each other out but they were acquaintances at the least. Lily didn’t antagonize people and tended to defend them from the ever-mischievous marauders. She kept all her promises and was a powerful witch, able to disprove the pureblood theory of superiority since she outranked them in the classroom.

And, she was destined to marry James Potter…or so everyone thought.

**** ****

James had liked her since fourth year, and earlier if she was honest with herself. But, you see, she simply found him obnoxious.

James was loud mouthed and antagonistic, playing pranks on many and bullying Slytherins, some of whom were her friends. He was a Qudditch jock and a player.

But, he was also loyal to a fault. He was kind once you got to know him and he was daring both on and off the field. He was tall with rich, black locks, and warm honey eyes. He was careful and careless, shy and outspoken; and he was smitten with her.

****  
 _  
Now, this sounds way too much like those Muggle fairy tales where one of them falls in love at first sight, like James, while the other ignores them, like Lily, and they eventually marry. They come to have a country house with a white picket fence, 2.5 kids, and a dog._

_If that were the case I would tell you to hit the back button and never read this again, but as it is not…I will tell you to read on and find out where the Ravenclaw found herself and her attraction.  
_  
**** ****

The attraction was slow coming. It was definitely not something she found herself searching for. She felt both guilty and shocked when she realized her true feelings.

Now, Lily Evans still found James to be quite attractive and she could easily see herself falling for him; but, like everything in life, there are always hidden truths.

It was sixth year when she discovered the truth. She had been talking to Severus in the library when Narcissa decided to stop and visit with them. It was then that she found out that not only was she attracted to both sexes, she was attracted to Severus’ girlfriend; the very same Narcissa Black.

Lily had quickly packed her stuff and excused herself, running madly for her common room, and then up to her dorm. She figured it was just an off day and decided to call it an early night.   
__**  
*Dream***

_There she was, lying on a soft bed of grass out in the highlands. Looking around, Lily found herself alone, dressed only in her nightgown, and alone beneath the sun. It was only when it started to rain, that she found herself pulled into the arms of someone familiar and sheltered from the freezing raindrops._

_Turned around, Lily buried herself in the warm embrace and was shocked to feel another set of arms hold her from behind. She looked up to find her brother (in love), Severus, holding her and murmuring softly._

_“I love you Lily. I always have and remember that I will always protect you. Never again will you be alone.” He smiled and gently pushed the fringe from her eyes, kissing her forehead, and backing up. “Follow your heart.”_

_He motioned for her to turn once more. She did, and she found herself in the arms of the very person she had been running from that afternoon. There, in all her glory, was Narcissa._

_Lily began to pull back but the grip around her tightened._

_“Stay.” The blonde Slytherin spoke, albeit hesitantly._

_“I can’t. You’re with Severus and I am not supposed to like you.” She whispered, her voice hoarse and uncertain._

_“You can.” Severus’ voice was heard once more. “Lily, I would never allow this if I was not positive that it is what you want. I know you will not hurt her, and I know Cissa will not hurt you. Please, trust me; trust us.”_

_Looking into the eyes of her dream lover, she smiled. She leaned forward and brushed her lips across Cissa’s. “I trust you both.”_

_With one sigh, Lily found herself wrapped in both their embraces again before…_  
  
***End of Dream***

Her dream ended as she awoke, shivering and sticky. She had a feeling that she may never be able to face her friends again if these dreams kept up.

****

For the next couple of weeks, Lily tried her best to avoid those two Slytherins and drowned herself in extra work to give her a legitimate excuse. Over the past fortnight, the dreams had yet to abate and Lily found herself frustrated and emotionally strung out. She just didn’t know what to do.

She wanted to talk to them but every time she thought about it, the dreams came back full force.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending who you are, the choice would not be hers for much longer.

****

It was after the last class of the day that she was pulled into an empty classroom on her way back to her common room. 

She fought against her would be attacker but could not extract herself from the hold he had on her. It was only when she was pulled into the familiar embrace of years past, and recent dreams, did she stop fighting. She remained stiff and unyielding but she no longer attempted to escape.

“What is wrong Lily? You fight me as though I intend to kill you.”

“I did not expect to be pulled from the halls in such a manner.” She accused lightly.

“I am a Slytherin, Lil. You should have expected something after this past fortnight of the cold shoulder.”

“I don’t know…”

“Don’t even finish that Evans. You and I both know it would be a lie and I do not wish for us to be put into that position.”

Heaving a sigh, she smiled. “ I know. I’m sorry but I don’t know what to tell you.”

“How about the truth? You have never lied to me before.” Severus grinned.

“I--You’ll hate me.” Lily turned her face from his gaze, tears forming in her eyes as she spoke hesitantly. “You’ll hate me and I don’t want to lose this friendship Severus.”

“I love you Lily. I always have and remember that I will always protect you. I could never hate someone as kind as you.”

She pulled form his embrace, unsure how to continue. “Alright, I guess you just want me to say it. I, um, I like your girlfriend.” With that, she ran from the room.

**** ****

It was only a few hours later when Cissa found her in the Astronomy Tower.

“I knew you’d be here, Lily.”

Without turning, she responded, “I guess Severus told you and you have come to laugh at me.”

Sadly, Cissa smiled, “You have so little faith in me.”

“No, it isn’t you, it’s me.”

“Isn’t that a line for a break-up. As I recall, that comes after the dating, if ever.”

“Why are you here?”

“Finally, a question I can answer. Well, it’s hard to say.” Narcissa walked over to her friend and put her fingers under the Ravenclaw’s chin. Turning her head, she leaned in for a kiss. When Lily gasped in surprise, she deepened the kiss. Reluctantly, a need for air broke them apart.

“What about Sev?” She asked.

“What about me? Narcissa has been going on about dating you forever. I found out about a month or so into our dating. So, I decided to help her. Though, I must say, there wasn’t much we had to do. You did all the work.”

“You played me?” She growled, quite scarily.

“No, we waited for you to discover what we have known for a while. That is what Slytherins do.”

“So, you are okay with this.” 

“I told you I love you, Lily.” Severus smiled. “I meant it.”

“That was my line, back away from my girl.”

“Your girl? Truly? Who says I give up that easily?” 

“The blush on your cheeks and the heavy breathing of arousal are good signs.”

“Too true.”

And so, Lily Evans and Narcissa Black became Hogwarts most envied couple. Oh, and James Potter ended up with Lucius Malfoy. But that is a whole other story.


End file.
